User blog:Johndoe-m9/Super Moves, Part 1
To display their full power and creative abilities, I am going to do a variety of super moves for characters I see as important such as the GPD, Agents of ROZETTA, T.I.M.E, the Concordian Flying Squad, Umbright’s League, S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O and others. To make things less complicated, I am going to do the protagonists first. David Jones -(King Platinum) Semi-Super Move: PLATINUM ALBUM BARRAGE!!! (King Platinum sends out a prolonged series of punches at the opponent, trapping them, until he delivers a powerful punch that is aimed for their skull, crushing it) -(King Platinum) Super Move: I’m going to smash you! (Jones has King Platinum punch his opponent to the air before declaring that he will smash them. King Platinum then punches the opponent continuously for 20 seconds until he punches them away. Jones then writes his name on a notepad, taunting the opponent before throwing the paper away) -(The World) Semi-Super Move: STAR SPIN! (King Platinum quickly spins around to hit the opponent multiple times with his burning fist until they are sent flying) -(The World) Super Move: I can’t lose this time... (Jones angrily punches his opponent’s stomach to send them up to the air before aiming his a spear at them. As the opponent’s stomach begins to burst, Jones throws the spear at their chest and stops time before jumping up and having King Platinum pummel the victim down, ending with their chest exploding) -(End of the World) Semi-Super Move: YOU LIKE SOME OF THIS?!?! (King Platinum appears and fires out purple fiery projectiles from his fists against the opponent, making it impossible to dodge and burning them) -(End of the World) Super Move: You pissed me off. (King Platinum brutally punches the opponent before stopping time. Seeing the victim in a helpless state, Jones kicks them in the legs before sending into a space-time warp, allowing King Platinum to brutally pummel the opponent into oblivion while Jones tells them that the reason they lost is that they pissed him off) Gloria Hayes -Semi-Super Move: Who said I didn’t have a few tricks on my sleeve? (Gloria quickly slides with her shield, increasing her movement speed. If she hits the opponent, Gloria then blasts them away with the shield’s energy) -Super Move: A Sudden Flash of Purple... (Gloria transforms her shields into an armor and punches the opponent multiple times. Each punch fills up the shield armor with energy, allowing Gloria to transfer the energy into the opponent before kicking them away, leaving them to burst out purple energy) Gabriel Herrera -Semi-Super Move: Life has now sprouted. (Gabriel briefly gives life to a pile of stones, “transforming” them into birds that assault the opponent. He later punches them multiple times before sticking a knife to their chest that sprouts out several tree roots) -Super Move: Perfect Aim (Gabriel fires an arrow underneath the opponent, which explodes and sends them flying along with Gabriel when he grabs the opponent. He then jumps higher and fires three electric arrows at the opponent before firing an ice arrow, freezing the mid-air. During his fall, Gabriel quickly unloads his giant shotgun an manipulates all of the bullets into surrounding the victim, hitting them right before Gabriel fires a sharp arrow that pierces through their head) Grace Delaney -Semi-Super Move: Triple Karma (Grace fires out a beam made out of ice, fire, and electricity that stuns and slows down the victim while they burn) -Super Move: Breakdown! Breakdown! (Grace quickly punches the opponent in the face before they can even attack. The opponent tries to punch Grace with their right hand, but she slams it anyway. They finally try to lunge and attack Grace, but she slams their fists to each other. The Conduit then releases her anger by pummeling the victim several times over while indirectly healing them until she delivers an electrifying blow to the chest and knocks them over) -(Charged) Semi-Super Move: To the Next Level (Grace quickly flies to and grabs the opponent before shooting electric energy through their body until she emits a white flash that sends them flying) -(Charged) Super Move: Unbreakable is Invincible (Grace quickly drills the opponent and sends them up into the air, where she deliver powerful strikes from all directions. With the attacks charging Grace up, she finally unleashes an energy-filled explosion, obliterating the opponent) Cathy King-Turner -Semi-Super Move: One Step Ahead (Cathy quickly scans the area and tricks the opponent into attacking her, which turns out to be a hologram of her. Cathy then fires two submachine guns through the opponent’s torso in the back, knocking them down to a spring that “punches” them over Cathy) -Super Move: The Power of Love X Understanding (Cathy paralyzes the opponent with her electromagnetic device and smashes them with a hammer, sending pieces of their soul everywhere. Creating a pillar that sends the opponent flying to their soul pieces that come back at them, Cathy and Holo-Cathy now wield swords and quickly slash the falling victim until they create and X-Slash, defeating them and releasing “1,000,000 points” and a rain of “coins”) -(Enhanced) Semi-Super Move: One Thousand and One Strikes (Cathy stops time and glares at her opponent before summoning “King Platinum” to throw out a barrage of punches at them before time resumes, sending them flying) -(Enhanced) Super Move: From a Pixel to a World (Cathy’s hair and eyes glow pink as she unleashes pink tendrils that impale the opponent. She then transforms the field into a holographic world, where many projections from video games attack the opponent as she talks about the reality they live in. After ending her speech, she then confronts the opponent and sends a barrage of kicks them at rapid-speeds before the holographic world dissipates) Eduardo Ramirez -Semi-Super Move: With great power comes great responsibility. (Ramirez webs up his opponent and swings them around to nearby city property before slamming them to a wall of webs, stunning them mid-air) -Super Move: Here comes Spider-Man! (Ramirez swings around before kicking the opponent, sending them high into the air along with him. He then quickly juggles them mid-air by hitting them several times until he fires another web at them, this time swinging around them and delivering a flip-kick that sends them flying) Alex Turner -Semi-Super Move: Come on, try to catch up! (Alex and Droney move in high speeds, disorientating the opponent until Droney blasts them high into the air before Alex slashes them with his energy sword) -Super Move: This living bullet will send ya flying! (Alex dashes at the opponent and shoots them. He then drags the opponent through the ground and throws them up as he reveals a staff. Confident of his speed, Alex speedily strikes the opponent with the staff, sending out a shockwave before Droney arrives to assault the opponent his automatic laser gun before firing a mini-missile, finishing them off) Martine Meunier -Semi-Super Move: I dance as fast as my rapier! (Martine brandishes her sword to taunt the opponent as her tattoo and veins glow white, increasing her speed (enough to reveal afterimages) and regeneration while lowering her durability. At the end of her ability, Martine gives out a thumbs up while making a distressed face, emitting a spiteful “tch” while afterimages of her disappear into her) -Super Move: Au Revior (Martine quickly dashes around slashing and stabbing the opponent while leaving afterimages behind. After performing a brutal assault against them, she reveals that she carved Xerdan symbols onto their body that activate upon exposure to light. With the Xerdan symbols glowing, the opponent emits a golden light before blowing up into pieces) -(Violet Passion) Semi-Super Move: I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!! (After making a sinister smirk to the opponent, Martine dashes and slashes the opponent in half with a Berzelium sword) -(Violet Passion) Super Move: Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! (Martine reveals 6 afterimages the confuse and attack the opponent until they “reform” into Martine, who slashes the opponent piece by piece) -(Determination) Semi-Super Move: A Soul of Chivalry (Martine lunges at the opponent and angrily stabs them with a rapier to the forehead before twisting their neck with it. Martine then slams the opponent into the ground, leaving them crippled for several seconds while Martine tires out from losing all of her stamina, but can still perform one more counterattack against another opponent) -(Determination) Super Move: A Sword Boiling with Rage... (A furious Martine stoically stabs the opponent with her sword behind her back, slamming them several times. She then faces the opponent and stabs them several times while reminiscing her fallen friends. After unleashing her rage and another series of strikes at the opponent, Martine spitefully bids the victim farewell before leaving them to die from the Xerdan symbols she carved into their body, sheathing her sword to finish the job) Rupert Winchester -Semi-Super Move: Nothing better than a cup of tea? (Rupert drinks a cup of tea while throwing two spinning iron balls at the opponent, which crushes their torso. After finishing his tea, Rupert draws a Tommy Gun to shoot countless bullets at the opponent before spitting out a stream of steam that pierces into and internally explodes their chest) -Super Move: Raise Up Your Game (Rupert traps the opponent in a bubble and sends them floating up. He then goes into a bubble, floating himself up, and reveals a array of other bubbles that contain hazardous energy, his flames, and materials. Using his lever-action rifle, Rupert shoots the opponent several times, sending them into the hazardous bubbles until they are pushed down by more air bubbles that pop on them) Amir Devani -Semi-Super Move: Power from the Sun (Amir throws several glass mirrors and fires a powerful beam from his head while aiming for the mirrors to attack his opponent in different directions) -Super Move: The Junior Successor Who Thinks He Can (Amir grabs the opponent’s temples and performs physical disruption on their brain, disabling their motor functions. While attacking, Amir admits that he was less experienced and prepared than his mentor, but seeing his sacrifice inspired him to continue moving until the end of Daniels’ conspiracy, displaying his heroism. Amir then reduces gravity to send his opponent helplessly floating upwards before reaching them to perform slow but heavy strikes at them, slowly increasing their density. Amir then positions himself on top of the opponent and increases his density, slamming them into a trap of spikes before furiously kicking them several times. Amir drags his victim out of the spikes and questions them of their morality before shooting a powerful solar beam at their face, sending them back) Ritz Estevez -Semi-Super Move: A Call in Arms (Ritz calls TGI to temporarily upgrade her weaponry, allowing her to create more damage against the opponent) -Super Move: An Army of My Own (Ritz calls in her 49 armors to assault her opponent, ending with her own armor firing a energy beam through its chest to blast the opponent away) Rita Estevez -Semi-Super Move: This spark of mine is once and always there! (Rita uses her hands to fire out blue large flames that burn the opponent. Blaze of Glory then flies upward to create a cyclone of flames that surround and spin the opponent upwards before Rita throws multiple fireballs that are sucked into the cyclone and strike the opponent) -Super Move: You’re already dead... (Rita jumps and throws a fireball at the opponent, burning them alive while Blaze of Glory is summoned to immediately strike all of their pressure points multiple times. While the Stand continues to obliterate the opponent, Rita tells them that they’re already dead before Blaze of Glory delivers the Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique against its victim, destroying them) Jasper Everett -Semi-Super Move: You’re under my control! (Jasper summons a bunch of coils that invade the opponent’s mind before jumping in, damaging them from the inside before shooting out red magical energy from their body and jumping out of it) -Super Move: The Noble Hex Barrier (Jasper fires a Ruby Burst that sends the opponent to a red wire, which activates another Ruby Burst that send the opponent to other wires that shoot out rubies until Jasper appears shooting out a Uncut Ruby Burst against them) -(Fearless and Proud) Semi-Super Move: Who Will Be the Judge?! (Jasper launches red tentacles at the opponent and ensnares and impales them. Jasper then tells his enemy that the "sentence" has been decided before having the tentacles rip them apart) -(Fearless and Proud) Super Move: 20 METER RADIUS RUBY BURST!!! (Jasper unleashes a Ruby Burst indirectly (not from his hands) out of nowhere, bashing the opponent with multiple rubies until they fly high up to the air. Jasper quickly jumps on a electrical pole and reveals multiple threads of red string everywhere to the opponent, now trapped, and tells them that his barrier can detect even the slightest move the opponent makes. Jasper then has the string fire rubies everywhere in a 20 meter radius, assaulting the opponent from all sides) Secret Agent Rook -Semi-Super Move: I’m more brains than guts. (Rook quickly fires a pistol at the opponent 12 times. He then restores the opponent, only for him to sucker punch them to distance far from him) -Super Move: My power is everything! (Rook kicks his opponent with his two feet and demonstrates his investigation powers by using them to attack the opponent. He then delivers a few crippling blows and puts the cuffs on them, which turn out to be a machine gun trap that riddles the opponent in bullets before the cuffs fall off) Zoe Kusama -Semi-Super Move: You can’t control me! (Zoe has Dangerous Woman invade the opponent’s body, damaging and altering their body from the inside while Zoe telekinetically moves and crushes them from the outside) -Super Move: SEMPER FIIIIIII!!!!! (Dangerous Woman warps the ground into sinking the opponent down. Zoe then lifts the opponent up and slams them down several times before blasting them upwards with a force field. She and Dangerous Woman then jump up and pummel the opponent, warping the debris into small weapons to increase the damage) Adamas Blank -Semi-Super Move: Get a piece of my mind, will ya? (Blank blinds the opponent with smoke from her mouth and gives them an electric cigarette that explodes on them. She then shoots the opponent’s feet and shoots several bullets upwards with an assault rifle, bringing down a large piano that crushes the opponent) -Super Move: And now to end this story! (Blank sucker-punches the opponent in the face before performing a uppercut to their jaw. Blank then lights up a match and intentionally throws it away, which leads to a big fuse rope that leads to a series of objects, creating a chain reaction that ends with a satellite blast targeted at the opponent) Nathan Pandit (Devil on the Outside, Saint on the Inside) -Semi-Super Move: Dual Trigger (Nathan emits a black and white aura from his body, changing its color. In this form, Nathan is unable to use his powers or lightsaber, but his light and dark powers greatly enhance for a period of time) -Super Move: A Path to Neutrality (Nathan, now controlling the light and darkness inside his body, pushes away the opponent with his telekinesis before revealing two beings, light and dark, that assault the opponent in rapid movements. Nathan then vanquishes the opponent with a spiraling blast of black and white) Maddie O’Malley -Semi-Super Move: Void Spin Overdrive (Maddie shoots a nail and gets sucked into a void before teleporting to the opponent, firing another nail at them that is imbued with the Golden Rectangle and Ripple, creating a yellow glowing hole. Maddie then punches through the hole with her Ripple, crippling the opponent before shooting them four more times) -Super Move: It’s truly been a long, roundabout path... (Maddie launches herself from her horse to fire her pinkie fingernail at the opponent, summing HotF ACT 5. Combined with the Spin and Ripple, ACT 5 pummels the opponent while their cells are both spinning around and bursting with the Ripple. As Maddie expresses her thanks to Charlie and her friends, ACT 5 then goes through the opponent to fully pulverize them) Issac Bontemps -Semi-Super Move: Two can play that game! (Issac throws a Steel Ball contained with a large amount of Spin energy along with another one that hits the opponent. The Steel Balls then twists the opponent’s body into spinning itself) -Super Move: I now call it Steel Ball Run! (Issac throws his Steel Ball that transforms into Steel Ball Run, who quickly drills through the opponent and rapidly ages them. As Issac reminisces about his late brother and his fiancée, Steel Ball Run blasts the opponent away with a powerful burst) Diego Del Lobo -Semi-Super Move: A song that sings through my sword. (Diego strikes the opponent with his sword cane and jumps on it. After informing the opponent of the possible benefits of having the high ground, Diego jumps down and performs a downward chop to their back) -Super Move: Sunlight Yellow Overdrive! (Diego strikes the opponent’s diaphragm with his pinkie finger while leaving ripples on the ground. After quickly punching the opponent in unsuspecting locations, Diego spins his sword at them and extends his arm into punching the opponent, knocking them over as they are filled with Ripple energy) Giulietta Cappechi -Semi-Super Move: Only a fool would be slow enough to dodge this! (Giulietta has Underground Resistance alter her body into becoming intangible, making her unable to attack but ignores all damage against her) -Super Move: If Life Were a Painting (Giulietta briefly traps her opponent in a painting, where she has Underground Resistance attack them on the inside while creating more similar paintings inspired by artists. After pulling them out in a painting of A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte, she has the opponent in the similar art style as the painting and defines pointillism. She then defeats them by simply blowing them into pieces with UR) Rose Zhao -Semi-Super Move: Ready, Aim, Fire! (Rose upgrades her gun into shooting homing bullets that hit the opponent 25 times) -Super Move: A Mouthful of Lead (Rose spin punches the opponent and does a ground pound, stunning them. She then upgrades her rifle into firing multiple rounds through the opponent’s mouth and rifle butts them. Rose unsheathes a knife and stabs the opponent three times and shoots them down with an upgraded shotgun) Katherine Woolf -Semi-Super Move: Give it your best shot. (Katherine uses Bizarre Mystery to predict the opponent’s movements. If they attack her, she counters by firing her revolver at them) -Super Move: I don’t need help to kick your arse! (Katherine tangles the opponent with ropes and pulls them to her. She then starts punching them until she slices their neck with a knife and smashes them with a hammer. Bizarre Mystery then lifts the opponent up and allows Katherine to give them a beating enough to knock them down) Xelan Gunn -Semi-Super Move: Right On Target (Xelan fires two homing proton blasts from his eyes that lock on to the opponent. If they hit, the blasts blow up the opponent on impact) -Super Move: I Am Not Thee, I Am "Them" (Xelan blinks and reveals white flashing eyes to the opponent, shooting out a light that sends them and Xelan into the depths of space. Xelan calmly floats to the opponent and reminds them that the location they’re in is not in the universe, but the "distance" that no one including him will ever know. The "distance" turns out to be the death and explosion of stars, which burn and quickly push the victim helplessly through space until they are sent back to reality) Jack Archer -Semi-Super Move: The Master of Disguise (Jack touches and takes shape of the opponent and copies their powers and abilities, rivaling them) -Super Move: I get better with age. (Jack thrusts his torso at the opponent and covers them in ball form, rolling all over the place to disorient them until he transforms into a machine that severely pummels the trapped opponent until they bounce into a “wall”. Jack transforms into a swing and spins the opponent around before throwing them away. He finally catches them in time as a spatula and swats them down) Zara Tien -Semi-Super Move: Don’t ever think of getting away, bastard! (Zara slams the ground and releases a large shockwave of pressure and fire, pushing the opponent upwards and burning them) -Super Move: A deal too good to be true... (Zara glares at the opponent and deliver a fiery punch to the head before brutally pummeling them with a barrage of punches while saying, “MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!” After emitting a loud “WRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!”, Zara continues pummeling the opponent until she delivers a pressurized punch powerful enough for them to be blown away. Amy Young -Semi-Super Move: A Touch of Resolve (Amy uses her gun to send out a large chi projectile at her opponent along with two other projectiles) -Super Move: No Holding Back (Amy blasts the opponent with her chi and punches them up while receiving flashbacks of her partner, Frank Knight. With brief advice from her deceased friend, Amy’s eyes burn blue and she delivers many powerful blows at her opponent) -(Soul Woman) Semi-Super Move: Are you prepared? I am. (Amy summons Soul Woman to strike the opponent multiple times, creating multiple openings on their body, before lunging at the opponent and sending them with her into a zipper-like opening. The two then appear out of another opening from the air and Amy pile-drives her victim, at a cost of silver of health) -(Soul Woman) Super Move: Arrivederci (Amy forces her victim’s soul out of their body, turning it into a voodoo doll that Amy crushes, doing the same to the victim. Amy also has Soul Woman throw the victim’s soul back to their body and extend its arm to punch them to the ground. Soul Woman then lifts up the opponent and brutally pummels them in the air, repeatedly saying its Stand cry. Soul Woman then fatally separates the victim into multiple pieces as Amy says one final word for them, “Arrivederci”) Penelope Sage -Semi-Super Move: Take A Look Back (Penelope’s perception of time is slowed, allowing her to be aware of the danger nearby while Frank highlights the enemy and/or traps and attacks) -Super Move: 700 Jumps, Ready to Go! (Penelope attacks the opponent with a crowbar and quickly moves behind them before slamming her crowbar at their spine, making them stumble. Penelope then calls Frank, who is controlling the time machine, to attack the opponent. Frank smiles as he has the time machine crash the opponent before it disappears. Inside the timestream, Frank informs Penelope that he going for 700 jumps before punching it, passing through various points of time and space far from the opponent’s limitations to get over, even distorting their face and body from the extensive damage. Eventually, the time machine reaches the end of the jumps and returns back to the present, where it sends the opponent crashing into the ground) Jonah Karam -Semi-Super Move: You’ve asked for it! (Jonah fires his rifle at the opponent to the head, gaining a critical hit) -Super Move: Yippee kay yay motherf**ker... (Jonah chops the opponent’s clavicle with a machete and starts beating them up combined with his pistol. He then jumps to a helicopter and start firing at the opponent with his fingers before throwing C4 explosives. Jonah says John McClane’s famous line before shooting the explosives, blowing the opponent up) -(Old) Semi-Super Move: Stronger, but not better... (Jonah takes a pill that increases his damage, but with the cost of his steady aim) -(Old) Super Move: Let’s see what these bad boys can do! (Jonah fires a projectile from his fingers at the opponent before shooting more rounds that become powerful enough to destroy the opponent) Carmen Martinez -Semi-Super Move: You’re not going anywhere! (Carmen summons PEG to trap the opponent in their current position with a flash for 6 seconds) -Super Move: I am going to kill you on your last breath! (Carmen punches the opponent’s throat, crushing it, and has PEG fire paint at them as she disappears in a photograph. She then reveals that there are several photographs floating around the opponent before beating them several times. She finally comes out of one and crushes the opponent’s lungs before shooting them to death with her gun) Frank Knight -(Normal and Weather Report) Semi-Super Move: A Killer Among Us (Frank angrily fires out a ball of electricity out of his hands that heavily damages and shocks the opponent. He then fires a whole clip of rounds to rub more salt into the wound) -(Weather Report) Semi-Super Move: Heavy Weather (Frank calmly but disturbingly activates Heavy Weather, summoning multiple clouds and rainbows everywhere that can turn the opponent into a snail, making them slow, unable to attack, and very invulnerable to Frank’s attacks. Anyone who touches the rainbow may turn into a snail too) -(Normal and Weather Report) Super Move: The Path of Justice (Frank stomps the ground with his foot, resulting in the opponent being on their knees and bleeding from their ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. If Frank has Weather Report, he summons lightning at the opponent, shocking them before they inexplicably bleed out of their orifices. Frank then reveals that the area is now filled with 100% pure oxygen as a result of a thought he had in his mind: how he thinks of the world if he breathes its air. In reality, Frank’s Stand, Weather Report, actually concentrated much of the oxygen around the area to make it fatal for the opponent. As the opponent continues to be poisoned from the attack, Frank, now with a bright shine on his eyes, reminds the opponent that “walking the path of justice is true fate” before having Weather Report brutally pummeling their head with a barrage of punches, crushing them to death) Marina Romanova -Semi-Super Move: Don’t underestimate me that easily! (Marina uses My Generations to stick it on the opponent to slam them to the ground multiple times. She then exploits this situation by firing her rifle at them) -Super Move: A Generation of Curses (Marina throws a spinning My Generations at the opponent, assaulting them while Marina explains her opponent about her Stand. After enough damage, the opponent is immediately blown up to the air by My Generations) Kai Malano -Semi-Super Move: You wanna know what fries my wires? (Kai dives at the opponent and shocks them with hidden wires on his tattoos, stunning them while inserting them into their body, damaging them further) -Super Move: Mind Through Matter (Kai kicks the opponent in the chest and phases to the ground to reveal a large body of water that allows him to hit the opponent several times. He then pulls them out of the water to reveal more of it and invades their body to attack it inside out before leaving to let a shark do the job) Janis Rivers -Semi-Super Move: Over My Head (Janis uses her bag to pop out a large piece of furniture that knocks down the opponent) -Super Move: It’s all from the morgue. (Janis sucks the opponent in for them to face deadly objects such as syringes, surgery tools, and a strapped chair. They are then burnt alive by a morgue and are sent flying out of the bag) Theodore Moon -Semi-Super Move: Dumbed Down (Theo creates a large amount of bricks that crushes the opponent) -Super Move: Let’s Improvise (Theo creates a door in front of the opponent to slam it down on them. He then creates a complicated machine with the help of Astro as the opponent begins to open the door. Theo then reveals the opponent his giant mech, blasting them with its full arsenal) Orlando Ordelaffi -Semi-Super Move: Take Your Time... (Orlando edits the present to briefly remove the opponent’s hands, leaving them unable to fight until they are close to the hands or Orlando promptly sews them back after 20 seconds to spite them, or in his words, making things fair) -Super Move: You’re a bit off on the top, middle, and bottom. (Orlando throws three stringed needles at the opponent before stopping time. He then moves the needles around the opponent to trap them and moves the opponent’s body while he explains about his first interest of fashion. After seeing the opponent’s pained face, Orlando uses a needle gun to have a stringed needle go through their legs, heart, and head before resuming time, having the needles crush the opponent) Category:Blog posts